


Rooftops and Stargazing

by superfandomqueen



Series: Shirogane-McClain Pack [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hunk is a Werecat, Lance is a Werecat, M/M, Matt and Pidge are Banshees, More World Building, Stargazing, Swearing, Sweet soft moment, Werewolf AU, bonding moment, keith likes to draw, shit is complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Keith likes to draw and Lance is a tired Mom(TM).





	Rooftops and Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Another continuation of @write-it-motherfuckers prompt(link: https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/181990852183/they-had-promised-to-help-you-promised-to-fix).  
> I love anxious Keith and I want to protect him at all costs. Also, I /keep/ writing Klance scenes. Some Sheith and Shance scenes will be coming, eventually.  
> Tumblrs: @superfandomdqueensnook and @superfandomqueen

Keith was certain that Shiro was avoiding him.

110% sure of it.

Shiro would look at him for a bit before looking away and shuffling around awkwardly. There might’ve been a lot going on, but not even  **Keith**  could miss the soft looks and touches between Lance and Shiro. There was a strange pang in his chest. Keith vetoed paying attention to it, he had more important thing to worry about.

But Lance wouldn’t let it rest. Keith wasn’t sure if he appreciated it or not.

“What’s happening with you, Mullet Man?” Lance asked, sitting next to Keith. They were in the roof. Keith, the reckless dumbass he was, climbed through the window onto the roof of the three story farmhouse.

Keith hummed in acknowledgment, not making a move to get up in favour to enjoy the scenery. The house was in the middle of nowhere, the vast landscape of California country spread out around it. Probably an hour from the nearest town.

Longer to where he used to live.

Even though he hadn’t admitted it — even to himself — Keith was terrified the pack would want him to leave.

Feeling a sharp jab in his side, Keith sighed, but moved over making room for Lance.

“Nice view, isn’t it?” Keith nodded. “You never answered my question.”

Keith grunted, still not answering. He could feel the look Lance gave him, but ignored it.

One of the major benefits of his new abilities, Keith could now see in the dark. This meant he could draw at anytime.

Rubbing his charcoal covered fingers on his jeans, Keith blew off the extra bits on his page. He could fell Lance move closer and lay gently against him.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Does Shiro dislike me or whatever?” Keith blurted out before he could stop himself. Lance looked at him surprise. Curling his knees to his chest, Keith avoided looking at Lance.

“Where did you get an idea like that?”

Keith bristled, flapping his hands — something he had started to pick up from Lance. “Well! He never looks at me! When he does he immediately looks away! He hasn’t spoken to me since I got brought here! He—!”

“Woah, easy there, Mullet. Shiro doesn’t dislike you.”

“Then why does he avoid me! He talks with everyone else and I’ve talked to everyone else and been in the same room as him!”

Keith buried his face into his knees, blowing out a harsh sigh. Lance chuckled from beside him.

“Shiro doesn’t hate you. You just make him anxious and nervous.”

“How?!”

“Well, for one, you’re new. Yes, he was the one that brought you in, but he’s not used to your scent. Two, you smell anxious. Half the reason why you make him so nervous. Three, you have a distressed pup scent and he can’t help. He’s  _pretty_  bad when it comes to trying to comfort distressed pups, or anyone really. Shiro’s good at leading and making decisions, but put a pup in front of him or someone distressed. He hasn’t got a clue what to do.” Lance shrugged his shoulders. “But since he was the one to bring you in he’s stressed out about it, partly because we didn’t discuss it and he’s still new to the whole being alpha and how a pack works.” Humming, Lance ran his hand through Keith’s hair.

“What does that even mean?!”

Lance snicker turned into a soft sigh. “Shiro’s been through a lot. I ended up joining the pack he accidentally made, friends following. We’re working out our relationship on top of everything else. Shiro only became a werewolf a few short months ago. He started freaking out on not talking to me, the other pack alpha, before adding you to the pack. He’s not sure how that all works either. The main thing is he can’t protect you from your anxiety and that stresses him out, he feels the need to protect. But he can’t personally fight your anxiety.”

Keith frowned, laying his cheek on his knees. Looking at Lance, Keith asked, “I’m part of the pack?”

Lance face softened. “Yes, you are. You have been apart of it since Shiro brought you home. You’re free to leave at anytime you wish, but you are apart of the pack.” Lance grinned at Keith. “That makes me your pack alpha.”

“I have no idea what that means.” Keith went silent for a moment, brows furrowing. “I thought you were an omega. Since you’re a caretaker.”

“I used to be an omega. Back in my family pack, but that changed after I met Shiro. It’s been a strange few months. At first it was a new and confused werewolf, a true alpha with born leadership skills, then we started courting and it snowballed. Matt and Pidge joined. Then it was Hunk, also confused and scared, newly turned. Then Coran and Allura. You, Shiro, and Hunk are all turned werewolves. Well, only you and Shiro are  _wolves_  per say. Hunk is a werecat. So am I.” Keith closed his eyes, frown still present but being waylaid by the soft strokes. “Matt and Pidge are banshees. Allura and Coran are faes. Faeries, Fair Folk, so on and so forth.” Lance snorted. “I don’t suggest asking about it unless you want to know how that works  _in depth_. We’re kind of a ragtag, mismatch pack. I love them all.”

“Oh. What’s my place? Does the role — alpha, beta, omega — have any affect on how I react to things? How did I get added to the pack?” Keith questioned, marveling at Lance’s slow smile.

“You’re just like a new kit.” Lance ruffled Keith’s hair playfully. “You were a lone omega reaching out for a pack. Shiro took up on that and scented you, you smelled like pack coming in. Currently, you’re an omega. Not all omegas are caretakers, just saying, some are more protectors. They are as essential as any other pack member, despite what some packs may say. Yes, your role affects your instincts some. Beta instincts are chill. Omega and alpha instincts are wack, super protective. Omegas tend to be more openly affectionate, because lots react well to this. While in the other hand, alphas are more possessive and would throw down — if the omega hasn’t already — with anyone threatening the pack. Both are really intense.”

“You would know, wouldn’t you,” Keith mumbled, now noticing his exhaustion. An itching at the back of his mind felt the familiarity of his hair being stroked.

Lance chortled. “Yeah, I would.” Lightly scratching Keith’s scalp with his nails, Keith rumbled. “You oughta get to bed.”

Keith hummed, not paying attention. Groaning dramatically, Lance pulled out his phone.

“Hey, babe—“


End file.
